Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for recognizing a user input to identify a knocking gesture by using the acoustic wave generated when knocking a medium surface.
Description of the Prior Art
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Generally, an input device for inputting data is applied to an electronic apparatus such as a cell phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a notebook, a game machine, a navigation, etc. As this input device, a keypad method inputting corresponding data by pressing a key with a finger, and a touch (contact) method such as a touch panel or touch pad inputting corresponding data by lightly touching a contact surface are applied.
The input devices of the keypad method have a problem which can't indefinitely increase the number of keys due to space constraints.
And, since the input devices of the touch method can only be entered in the form of a combination of the presence or absence of a user touch, touch time, or direction, it limits the design of the user interface. Also, if it is applied to the equipment mounted on a vehicle, since the driver has to check the menu displayed on the screen and select the desired menu, it distracts the attention of the driver and so can cause a safety problem while driving.